Cloud computing is a new manner of utilizing resources on the Internet, and may perform computing on on-demand resource acquiring for a user based on a heterogeneous and autonomous service on the Internet. Cloud computing resources are dynamic, easy-to-expand, and virtualized, and are provided by the Internet.
A desktop cloud service is a cloud application that conforms to the foregoing definition of cloud computing, and a user may access a cross-platform application program and a virtual desktop of the user using a desktop cloud terminal. That is, the user only needs one desktop cloud terminal to access, using a dedicated program or browser, the virtual desktop of the user and various application programs that reside on a network side.
With wider application of cloud computing technologies, desktop cloud services achieve increasing application in daily office work, and a desktop cloud terminal becomes an increasingly popular office device. As an entry to access a virtual desktop, users have increasingly higher requirements for the desktop cloud terminal.
In the prior art, before a desktop cloud terminal accesses a virtual desktop, a system administrator needs to manually configure a cloud server address for each desktop cloud terminal using a terminal management server, or a user needs to manually configure a cloud server address on the desktop cloud terminal, and then the desktop cloud terminal accesses a cloud server according to the cloud server address, to access the virtual desktop.
By means of analysis on the prior art, it is considered that the prior art has at least the following problem:
The prior art only allows that a system administrator or a user manually configures a cloud server address.